Henry and June moments
by The Devious Angel
Summary: random moments of Henry and June when the two arent busy filming kablam. Most chaps will be humor but will occasionally have romance.
1. The tree

Hi kablamoids.

I decided that since there are barely any kablam stories that I should start making more.

Its an awesome show and it needs more love.

for the record all of these take place when the duo arent on camera and some chaps will be based on certain episodes.

so lets begin.

* * *

The two kids looked up at the giant tree in front of them. they had been playing with a action league frisbee and June had thrown it so hard that it had landed in the top branch.

"Great now look at what you did?" the green haired boy shouted to his blue haired friend.

"What I did! Your the one who couldnt catch it because you were staring at those squirrels!" She shouted back.

"I swear that the chubby one was speaking spanish!"

June slapped her face in annoyance at Henry. Henry then looked up at the tree and pulled back his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" June asked "I'm gonna climb up the tree and get our frisbee back!" He announced determinedly.

"Henry you can't climb that thing. You can't even climb the rope at gym." June pointed out.

"Well this isnt a rope, it's a tree." Henry pointed out as he attempted to only got up an inch before he fell down. June rolled her eyes at him and walked off to get someone.

"you think your so great tree! Well we'll see about that!" Henry challenged the tree. He jumped up and tried to keep climbing but only suceeded in falling down headfirst.

"Ok tree, you win this round."

June came back with mr. foot. "It's up there." She pointed and mr. foot looked up and saw the frisbee. "So think you can get it down?" She asked and in return mr. foot nodded. He reached over and grabbed Henry then threw him up at the top of the tree at full force.

The collision caused the frisbee to fall back down as June went and caught it. "Thanks mr. foot." She said while giving the sasquatch a thumbs up.

June and mr. foot then walked away. "Hey, what about me! I'm still stuck in the tree! I think theres an angry squirrel up here. HELP! JUNE!"

* * *

and thats it. so I hope you all like it.


	2. Henry's journal

Hola peoplez

This is the next chap of my kablam fic, enjoy!

* * *

Henry was fast asleep on the couch in the studio lounge. He and June had just finished shooting another episode of Kablam. June carefully walked past her sleeping friend and over to his backpack. She reached inside and pulled out a book. On the cover was a poorly drawn picture of Henry with the words "My journal" written on it.

June crept out of the room and into another where if Henry woke up he wouldn't find her. Reading his book. She opened upfirst book and the read the first page

' This journal belongs to Henry. This is not a diary.'

"Kinda is." June remarked at the second sentence.

She turned the page and read its contents

"Dear journal, today I got my head stuck in a toilet again. This is the 8th time this has happened. And the sixth that June caused. The other times were from that guy at school and those angry girl scouts."

June giggled at the memory. She then flipped to the next page it read:

"Dear journal, my mom forgot to pick me up from school today. I had to walk home and i ended up getting chased by an angry wiener dog. The dog bit my pants off but luckily I was close to home and no one saw me."

June tried not to laugh loudly at this. "aw man i wished I could have seen that!" she said. The next page she opened said.

"Dear diary, my mom almost discovered my secret stash of pony toys earlier. I had to hide Derpy in my backpack for a reason I am not going to write and she nearly saw it!"

June read through this and remarked "Huh, I didn't know Henry was a brony." She opened up to the next page that said

" Dear journal, today me and June were eating in the school cafeteria, and she licked my cupcake so that I wouldn't want it! Why June? Why!?"

June read this and remarked " I like cupcakes, that's why." she flipped open to the next page that said.

"Dear journal, June has once again caused me physical pain. She was up screwing in a lightbulb in the kablam studio lounge and she thought it would be funny to throw the old one at my head. Only she threw it at me while coming walking up the stairs and I felt down 2 flights of stairs! June can really get on my nerves sometimes!"

June read this and glared with an annoyed look on her face.

Just then, she heard Henry yawn and hurried back inside the other room to put his dia-I mean journal back in his bag.

She rushed out before he woke up. However inside of the backpack, Henry's journal flipped back to the page June was reading about the lightbulb thing, it turned to show that the next part of the entry was on the back, it said

"But even though she gets on my nerves, she is my best friend, and she is very important to me. No matter how much I suffer, I still really like her a lot."

* * *

that's it for now. The part with Henry being a brony was a shout out to all of my fellow bronies and pegasisters. I hope you all liked it.


	3. Pain hurts

The new chap is here!

Also I am working on a June cosplay but I still need shoes and a wig

* * *

Henry slammed open The door to the break room in the studio. He had a angry look on his face and looked around for a certain blue haired girl.

"JUNE!"

He yelled, June walked over from her seat on the sofa and put down her comic book. "what's up Hanksky?" she asked casually. Henry was not amused. "when I walked into my dressing room a bucket of Legos fell on my head!" June chuckled at this and said "gee, sounds like a weird accident..." "Don't play innocent! The bucket had the words 'property of June from kablam' on it.!" he shouted back. June then laughed harder. "June why Do you always torture me for your own amusement?!" Henry asked/demanded "its funny." she simply replied.

" it's not funny to me! I could be killed by one of your jokes! I could get caught in a tornado, or eaten by zombies, or caught in some bizarre gardening accident! Would that be funny!?" he shouted back at her. " oh come on Henroid, you've been hurt over a gazillion times and you only had to go to the hospital about 7 times." June hand waved his rant. Henry left the room in a huff of anger. June just shrugged it off.

* * *

The next day June was in the kablam studio and motioned for her to come over to him. "what's up?" june asked, pointed up and June saw a huge pile of various heavy objects hung on a rope. She understood immediately. "prank for Henry. Awesome." she said happily and mr foot pointed to the door and June heard whistling. "He's coming, hide!" June said in a hushed tone.

went to hide behind the wall and June pretended to act like nothing was up when Henry walked into the room. "hey June." Henry greeted her as he walked into the room. "Hey Henry, say could you stand right about here for no particular reason." she motioned to the spot under the objects. "sure" Henry shrugged. He walked under the objects and June fought to keep a grin from coming onto her face. She stepped out of the way and gave mr. Foot the signal.

"Now!"

CRASH

The objects fell right on top of Henry! June started laughing her butt off at the joke. When she finally stopped laughing so hard she said "ha ha, oh Henry that was classic." she said in between her laughs. She started to notice that Henry hadn't yelled or reacted to her laughter or the joke yet.

"Henry?" June asked. She wasn't laughing anymore. "Henry you can get out of the heap now." she got no response. June realized something was wrong. She immediately dove to the pile and began to move the objects out of the way. After a little bit of digging she found a small piece of green hair, she quickly pushed passed the remaining pieces of junk to find Henry unmoving and out cold. "Henry!" June yelled. Sher held fis head in her hands and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Wake up Henry! Come on get up!" she pleaded. Tears were forming in her eyes, then she saw a red liquid coming out of his shirt. June's eyes went wide as she saw this and she pulled Henry closer to her. She held him in a tight embrace and cried freely onto his neck. "I'm sorry Henry! I didn't mean to do this to you! You were right about getting hurt one day and now your..." she cut herself off with tears and pulled him closer to her.

"gotcha"

Junes eyes shot open and she pulled away from Henry to see that he was fully awake and ok. "Wha...?" June was speechless. "I was so sick and tired of your pranks that I asked mr. Foot to help me get back at you. The pile is actually made of styrofoam and the blood is really ketchup by the way." he explained. June still had tears in her eyes but she started to shake a little and clench her fists. "you were pretending! I thought you were dead! Do you know how horrible that was! You had me worried sick!" she yelled at him. She was not happy at all. "uhh so are you..." Henry began to ask nervously.

Ten minutes later he was hanging on a flagpole by his underwear.

* * *

Henry trolled June pretty good. Also the gardening accident is actually referring to something that my Japanese teacher told me.

So hope u liked


	4. Super Smash Bros Brawl

Next chappie. I got inspired when me and my sis were playing super smash bros brawl so I based a chapter on it.

* * *

Henry and June were sitting down on the floor at June's house. They were holding wii remotes in their hands and on the tv was the game super smash bros brawl. June placed her cursor on Samus and Henry put his on the random button.

"ok June,whoever wins 2 out of 3 rounds gets to make the loser do something horrible and embarrassing." Henry explained. "sounds good. But you do realize your going to lose right?" June wasn't worried at all. The two set it to one life and began.

They pressed the random stage button and were sent to the Pokemon stadium level. Henry's random button had given him Sonic as June played as Zero suit Samus. Henry went and spin dashed into June as she shot him with her gun.A poke ball came up and Henry grabbed it. "ha ha! Let's see how you deal against the awesome power of my Pokemon!" Henry laughed maniacly. But when he threw the poke ball... He got a Goldeen. "oh yes I'm terrified." June said in a deadpan tone of voice. She then went and kicked him off of the stage and made him lose his life and the match.

"lucky shot, I'll win next time." Henry pouted. For The next round he selected Zelda while June chose Kirby. The two of them selected one of yoshi's stages to fight on next.

"Seriously Henry, you picked Zelda?" June chuckled. Henry looked at her. "what's wrong with Zelda, she's a princess so that means she kicks butt." June scoffed at that. "princesses are pink and cutesy, you think that is kick but material?" "obviously you'be never seen Princess Luna" Henry mumbled under his breath. June quickly inhaled him and Kirby changed to Zelda Kirby. June was confident as she kept attacking Henry relentlessly. A smash ball came into the field and June went to get it. Henry however changed Zelda into Sheik and reached it first and used the final smash to KO June off the stage.

June's mouth was wide in shock. "still think Princesses can't kick butt?" Henry smugly asked. "alright , next match settles it." She said determined.

Henry picked Luigi and June picked Lucario. They decided to pick smashville as the field and the battle began.

June used Lucarios aura attacks to attack Henry in rapid succession. "let's see your wimpy Luigi beat my Lucario." June boasted "that's mama Luigi to you June!" Henry snapped back. He launched some fireballs and the two were knocking each other left and right. They were both on the verge of collapse. The next blow would decide the winner. June charged up her aura sphere and Henry was waiting to make his move...

When suddenly wario pops out of the ceiling and crushed the tv before driving away on his motorcycle.

The duo just stared in shock. June stared to speak "what the heck?" Henry was just shaking his head unbelieving what just happened.

* * *

so... Um... Yeah...


	5. A very stupid commercial

Short chap this time.

* * *

A tv screen turns on and Henry's face appears on screen.

"Hello, I'm Henry from the hit show Kablam, but you already knew that. Today I will show you the greatest invention ever to exist in all of history! The Headnry!"

A object appears and it's a Giant 3 feet tall sculpture of Henry's head.

"get it? It looks like my head and my name is Henry,so I swapped the words. you can use an object that looks like my face for any modern day convenience."

Cut to people using his Headnry as he says the various activities.

"Like using the Internet."

A blue screen of death appears on it's face as person tO go online.

"A swim floatie"

Boy tries to use it as a floatie but it sinks.

"a steering wheel."

Man tries to drive but the head does nothing and won't turn.

"and a soup bowl"

Soups all over the Headnry and child looks sad.

The screen goes back to Henry.

"it can be used for many many uses. Call now at 555-Headnry- to order one today. Our operators are standing by. Hurry while supplies last."

Cuts to show a borEd looking June sitting by a phone.

"Henry, who would want to buy a giant object that's shaped like your head?" June asked and Henry walked over "It has many practical uses."

"other than a doorstop it's useless." June answered back then looked to the audience and said "he just got a ton of figures of his head from an art class and he needs to get rid of them." Henry went to the front of the screen and said "Well that's all the time we have for today folks." he waved goodbye then whispered to June "I am so not paying you your 20 bucks.

* * *

there ya go


	6. Valentines day

Heres a little something for valentines day.

* * *

'Febuary 14, Today's valentines day. The perfect day to get a girls attention.' Henry had thought to himself earlier that day. He was sitting in his desk at school with a bag next to him. He looked inside and peeked at its contents. He heard the bell ring and that signaled that class was over. He hung his head in disbelief.

Earlier that day Henry had tried asking out any pretty girl he could find. Their answers were almost all the same ' I have a boyfriend' 'your not my type' 'Get out of the girls bathroom!'. He failed miserably to find a girl who would like him. He grabbed hibias tuff and walked out into the hallway. He looked around at all the happy couples. 'Why can't I have a relasionship like that?' he thought as he continued walking.

When he exited the building he took a deep breath and sighed. "Hey Henroid!" he looked behind to see June walk up behind him. "What's up, you look down." she observed. He turned to her and admitted "I was dumped." June raised an eyebrow "By who?" "By almost the entire female student body, that's who!" she shouted. He took a moment to sit down on the school steps. "I just wanted to finally have a girlfriend on valentines day. Looks like I'm single again though." he spoke.

June went and joined him on the steps. "Come on Henry, lots of people are single on valentines day." she tried to cheer him up. He put her hand on his shoulder and he looked to her. "Somehow that isn't making me feel any better." he admitted. June waited a moment then spoke. "Maybe you don't have a girlfriend today, but you got a best friend right here."

Henry looked to her "You really mean it?" he asked. June shrugged and said "Sure, the two of us can go head over to the arcade and play blood slaughter 7." Henry smiled and nodded, the two got up and Henry remembered something. "Since no one accepted it, do you want the gift?" Henry asked June. Her response was "As long as its not something all mushy and lovey." he handed her the bag and she reached in and pulled out its contents. A single red rose. "It's beautiful Henry." June blushed. Henry blushed also. The two of them began walking down to the arcade together. Silently Henry looked to June and thought "What do you know? The person who finally accepts my rose is the person I was too shy to ask earlier."

* * *

till next time


	7. The battle

Very short chap. I literally had only 20 minutes to write this.

* * *

Henry looked around to make sure the cost was clear. He looked to the left and then right. He sighed heavily and dashed across the field. He looked to see many of his friends living on the ground before him. He had to honor their sacrifices and win this for them.

He jumped behind a rock and took cover. He quickly peaked over to survey the area. Most of his opponents were down but one still remained. June. As much as he wished it wouldn't have come to this, he knew what he had to do.

He readied his weapon and held it close to his chest. "I'm sorry it had to be this way June..." he whispered to himself.

He leapt out of his hiding spot and swiftly ran towards the blue haired girl in the middle of the battlefield.

Suddenly, June reached out behind her and delivered the final blow to Henry without even looking at fell down to the ground after the blast and saw red dripping down on him.

"Sorry Hanksky, but you lose." she smirked. Henry got up and wiped the red paint off his shirt. "Man you always beat me at paintball!" he complained "Here's a tip, don't make so much noise when your running." she told him. The boy glared at her. "Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." she told him.

* * *

so yeah


	8. When June is sick

Short chapter.

* * *

June layed in her bed sick, she caught the cold and was home from school. And as bored as heck.

"Stupid sickness, now what am I supposed to do all day?" she asked out loud.

Then she had an idea.

* * *

"All systems ready to go." she pretended to announce. She was on top of the roof with a giant kite on her back and a bed sheet rope tied to her waist connecting to the kite.

She grabbed a helmet and put it on her head, she didn't want to end up like when Henry forgot his helmet that one time in Africa.

She walked backwards a bit then took off running.

She leapt off the roof ready to soar like a eagle...

Instead she fell like a rock.

Her bed rope came undone during her jump and the kite took off without her. June watched the kite fly away and then sneezed.

"Great, now I'm sick AND my leg is broken."

* * *

Blah blah here. I got nothing.


	9. Last minutes of class

Heres a quick chappie for everyone.

* * *

Henry and June were in their classroom at school. It was 5 minutes until summer vacation and they were both trying to pass the time like every other kid in class. June had her binders around her desk and was working on something secret, and Henry was drawing doodles on his paper.

June looked over to her friend and spied on his drawing, he was drawing stuff like batman, spongebob, and Dj pon-3. She looked back to her own project, a spitball gun on top of a paper airplane.

"Perfect." she whispered evily. She grabbed her invention and shot a spit wad out of the top and the force of the blow propelled the plane forward...right torwards her teacher.

Their teacher felt a spit wad hit his head and then was hit by a plane. "Ow! Who threw that and spat that?!" he yelled. June snickered and pointed to Henry next to her.

"Nice try Ms. McIlvaine, but Henry was drawing pikachu when I was hit." her teacher walked over and told June. "You tried to frame me!?" Henry looked at her and she gave a nervous shrug. "Now you have 20 minutes of detention after the bell rings." the teacher told her.

"20 minutes isnt so bad." she shrugged it off. "Yay!" June turned her head to the fat kid across the room, it was her and Henry's super fanboy Ryan "I'm going to be in detention with June!" he cheered.

June had a look of horror on her face. "Nooooooooo!"

* * *

Yeah, that's not a good fate. Btw Ryan was from one of the eps and June mentioned he was a guy from school so I threw it in. Also I made June's last name the same as her voice actress's (the same applies to Henry but it wasn't said in this chap.)


End file.
